one road to happiness
by Azn ChibiSweetpea
Summary: It’s Kyo’s birthday! NEXT CHAPTER IS UP I'M SO SICK OF THE COPYCAT PPL WHO DID THE WHOLE 'BIRTHDAY' THING AFTER I DID..... THAT'S PARTLY WHY I STOPPED UPDATING..... BUT YEA, I'VE STARTED AGAIN SO PLEASE R
1. beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own FB, duh... or else I'd be doing something else with the series instead of writing a fic. *sigh* I wish I owned Kyo, Yuki, and Haru tho. heh heh heh. o well.. ENJOY! PS this is my first fic.  
  
It was a breezy day, just warm enough to be able to sit upon the roof without catching a cold. As usual, Kyo was daydreaming on the roof, gazing at the clouds. He was enjoying the nice calmness of it all.  
  
Tomorrow's my birthday-heh, who cares? Then another thought came to mind. I bet if Tohru knew, then she would. But I haven't told her yet... and if I did, I'd just cause her the trouble of getting me a gift.. maybe I shouldn't say anything.. but then again. Should I tell her? Hmmm.  
  
"Kyo-kun!" a voice shouted, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice. Turning around, he was surprised to see her there, even though he did just hear her speak.  
  
"Hey," he said casually, trying not to be too enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's time for dinner, Kyo! C'mon!" She replied laughing. She started walking down the roof, grabbing Kyo's hand. Kyo reddened with surprise; he'd never really touched a girl before(especially one he liked!) but he liked the gesture nonetheless.  
  
"Ok, ok," he said gruffly. "I'm coming already! No need to rush!"  
  
She looked back, her eyes twinkling, and smiled sweetly. "Of course, Kyo- kun! I was just happy to be up here with you! I love the spring!"  
  
He smiled-a true smile- doubting little of what she said. He followed her through the window as she led him down the hallway and into the dining room, all the while still holding his hand.  
  
So what if no one in the family remembers my birthday? I'm an outsider anyway; Akito would just laugh and no one else in the family cares enough about me to remember. But at least I still have Tohru here; it makes things all worthwhile. He smiled, thinking about all the good times between them.  
  
Love, Peace, and Grease  
  
ChibiSweetpea*~  
  
Ok, there is chapter 1. if I get enough reviews I'll put up the next chapter. I'm aiming for 10... but PLEASE R&R! I'd appreciate it sOoOooOo MUCH! Thanx! 


	2. chapter 2

Hi! I know I didn't get 10 reviews (() but the reviews that I did get motivated me SO much! Lol, well anyway the other reason was that I had a sudden inspiration so I had something to work with... and here is the finished product! (Although the story isn't finished yet... Thanks for all the reviews I got! I hope you guys like this second chapter...but it is a little short but longer than the first one...OK, I'll stop talking so you can read it! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FB. *nods* and I wish there will be more episodes coming out soon...I also want to find a website that translate the manga so I can find out what happens next. (Yes I'm aware I sound very obsessed...but that's just one way to say it!) So if anyone knows a good site, email me at strawberri_smoothie19@yahoo.com! Or if you can READ Japanese, tell me what happens after ep. 26~ (ok...I'm getting really carried away with this.)  
  
They walked down the hall and into the dining room, with Tohru chatting away. Kyo was too lost in his own thoughts to really listen to what she was saying, but just hearing her voice warmed him like never before.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here, baka." Yuki's voice pierced through the air, leaving a sudden tension hanging in the atmosphere. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kyo and Tohru appearing in the doorway, their hands locked together.  
  
Kyo looked on to where Yuki's eyes had traveled to, their eyes locking, and he quickly dropped Tohru's hands. She was a little surprised, having no idea of the mental fight going on between Kyo and Yuki, but their fixed stone gazes could tell anyone their hatred for each other.  
  
Kyo chose not to reply to Yuki's remark; instead he sat down and began eating. He didn't want to start another fight in front of Tohru, although he wanted desperately to kick some nezumi butt.  
  
"Ahh! My lovely little flower has prepared yet another glorious feast for us all!" Shigure cried happily as he entered the room. "Another meal in heaven! I'm so delighted. I just might begin to cry!"  
  
He "twinkle-toed" over to his seat and plopped down in his seat, eager to begin.  
  
"Ohhh! Tastes just like heaven!" He remarked, tears of joy running down his cheeks (like waterfalls. lol)  
  
"This is delicious, Honda-san." Yuki complimented.  
  
Kyo remained silent.  
  
Tohru smiled, blushing. "It's not that good-"  
  
"Ah, but it is my little blossom!" Shigure cried. "You've made an old man happy, Tohru! I was wondering. if you wouldn't mind. would you care to warm my bed tonight? It's been awfully cold lately and-"  
  
Without waiting to hear what was coming next, both Kyo and Yuki pummeled their fists down on Shigure's head, leaving him a heap on the floor. "Don't mind him Honda-san," Yuki glared at the now lifeless body, lying on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, he's just an old pervert!" Kyo added.  
  
Tohru smiled at them (making both Kyo and Yuki blush), "I'm lucky to have both of you caring about me! It makes me very happy to know that I have 2 friends nice enough to care about me like that! Thank you!"  
  
Yuki smiled, a genuine smile, and replied, "It's no problem at all, Honda-san. You do so much for us already, it's the least we can do."  
  
Kyo looked down, his face still flaming. "It's not like I want to you know! It's just that you'd let Shigure talk you into doing anything without us there to look out for you! And this kuso nezumi- "he jerked his head towards Yuki, "-is always busy with one of his dumb activities so I have to be there to stop you from doing so many idiotic things!"  
  
"I thought you were going to compliment her, not insult her, you baka." Yuki glowered. "And you just ruined the moment," he added.  
  
"Don't worry Yuki! It's nothing!" Tohru hesitated. "I know its just Kyou- kun's way to say he cares!" She shot a smile (so cute! Yuki thinks ^_~) towards Kyou, who in turn, flushed bright red. (Damn, Yuki thinks...stupid baka...why is she smiling towards him?)  
  
They continued to eat the meal. Tohru and Yuki were talking about different things going on at school while Kyou just sat there sulkily and ate his meal in silence.  
  
Why the hell does Tohru always talk to Yuki? What is SO freakin' great about him anyway? Argh! This is really ticking me off, seeing them so close together... talking and laughing like that. damn! I wish I didn't get flustered every time she talks to me.  
  
He shot a glowering look towards Yuki and sensing a pair of eyes on his back, Yuki looked up, catching Kyo's malicious stare. Yuki smirked, as if to say, "Heh, baka neko. Once you lose to the mouse, that's where you stay!"  
  
Shigure, who was back at the table, looked up from his newspaper at the sudden tension at the table. He was interested to see who would start the fight this time, whether verbal or physical. His money was on Kyou.  
  
Kyo's fists were clenched, and before he knew it, he smashed them down on the table. Luckily, the table stood firm and did not break.  
  
Tohru jumped, slightly surprised at the sudden noise. She looked up at Kyou, who looked like he was ready to kick someone's butt.  
  
"Why you-" Kyou began. But suddenly he glanced at Tohru and winced at her slightly scrunched up face. He took a breath and calmed down, plastering a fixed smile on his face.  
  
Shigure was surprised at Kyou. He was sure Kyou was going to lose control again. But like the novelist he claims to be, Shigure was very observant and noticed that Kyou had glanced at Tohru before he calmed down. Ah, young love. He sighed happily, although observing Yuki's slightly pissed off mood. Whatever happened next, he thought, someone was going to end up unhappy.  
Love, Peace, and Grease  
ChibiSweetpea*~  
Hey there! I hope you guys liked it! I have many ideas for this story so while you're reading this, I'm busily typing them up! I promise (hopefully) the next chapters will be longer...but not too long to bore everyone to death! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!! I GUESS FLAMES ARE WELCOME. IF IT REALLY SUCKS THAT BAD! PS I know this is supposed to be about Kyo's birthday...but its slowly getting there...Hopefully. and there will be more characters joining the story soon. 


	3. ch 3

A/N: I think that u'll be surprised with this chapter.. but I've had writer's block for a while so it was hard for me to get what I wanted on paper.. so if this chapter seems a little off track, I'm really sorry! But overall I don't think it turned out so bad. read on! And please review! Thanx PS I know I said it was gonna be longer but I couldn't.. sorry. please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FB.. or else I would buy all the Marmalade Boy, Mars, and Ranma ½ graphic novels! (^_^) or episodes on DVD.. or BOTH! MUWAHAHAHAHA.  
Kyo continued to chew slowly, never taking his eyes off Yuki. Tohru, on the other hand was busily chatting away with Shigure, who would occasionally nod and smile, then glance towards Yuki.  
  
"T-o-o-o-r-r-h-u-u!" a voice rang out.  
  
A boy who looked like a bunny bounced in, and behind him, a rather serious but dazed looking guy with black and white hair.  
  
"Momiji!" Tohru squealed in surprise.  
  
"That's right!!!" Momiji grinned. The eager bunny took this chance and jumped into her arms, changing him into a real bunny.  
  
Tohru picked him up and smiled, while Kyo and Yuki both scowled. Momiji saw this and stuck out his tongue at them, then snuggled closer in her arms. This made them even angrier.  
  
"Aren't you even going to say hi to me, Yuki?" a soft voice drawled.  
  
Yuki turned around and saw Haru approach him. He scowled as Haru's eyes squinted and tiptoed closer to him, breathing gently down Yuki's neck. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Get away from me." Yuki responded icily. He was in no mood to deal with Haru right now.  
  
"Yuki," Haru said in an injured voice. "You're so mean to me sometimes. even thought you know how much I like you!"  
  
"Well..." Yuki started testily. "You know I don't like you in THAT way... so don't waste my time and yours trying to 'get' me cuz I don't want to deal with you right now."  
  
"It's because of her isn't it?!" Haru demanded. He had turned black. "I swear to you Yuki, I'll win you over and make you mine someday! Even if I have to go to extremes to do it, I swear I will! Mark my words."  
  
"Whatever. Do as you wish." Yuki replied nonchantly. "We'll see what'll happen."  
  
Haru was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Kyo. Momiji had already turned back into himself and Kyo had managed to get a hold of him; he was now giving poor Momiji a noogie. (^_^)  
  
"O-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w-w!" Momiji wailed. "Kyo's hurting me! Someone stop him! O-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w-w!"  
  
"Shut up you annoying bunny! Your voice is annoying me!" Kyo growled.  
  
"Hey," Kyo looked up. It was Haru. "Quit pickin' on him. Why don't you take your anger out on me? Take me on! Fight me you coward!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Kyo retorted. "That's just a waste of my time. I know for a fact that I can beat you, without breaking a sweat."  
  
Haru's eyes grew dark. "You WILL fight me! Unless, of course. you're scared."  
  
Kyo scoffed. "Yeah, I'm scared of what I'll do to you if you KEEP PISSIN' ME OFF!"  
  
"So I dare you," Haru smirked. "Fight me! C'mon you baka neko! Don't be a such coward"  
  
"All right! That's it!" Kyo shouted. "Let's go then, if you want to get beaten up so badly; you're on!"  
  
"Good." Haru sneered. "Prepare.TO DROP IN HELL!"  
  
He walked towards Yuki, who was still sitting down at the table, calmly eating. "Watch, Yuki! Watch me crush that baka! Then you'll be mine." He tilted Yuki's chin up so they met eye to eye. "Watch and you'll see how much I trained just for you." Yuki rolled his eyes and kept eating.  
  
"S-s-shouldn't we stop them? Tohru asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Honda-san. It'll be over soon," Yuki answered. "Besides, Haru has no chance of beating Kyo. Compared to Kyo, he's still too weak; and that's saying a lot."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Kyo yelled. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU KUSO NEZUMI!"  
  
"Your fight is with me!" Haru barked. "Stay on track baka!"  
  
"Fine! But I'm warning you, one of my punches will knock you out. I trained too ya know!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Love, Peace, and Grease  
  
ChibiSweetpea*~  
OoOoOooOo.. what's gonna happen next? How will Kyo's fight with Haru turn out? And what does this story have to do with Kyo's birthday? All the answers are coming up! All you have to do is continue reading and review. *looks over to the review button* its over there! Just press it!  
  
PS I hope this turns out to be a good chapter! I've had writer's block lately and usually my stories and stuff don't turn out as good if I 'force' it. That's why it might seem like it's going off track. cuz after all this is about Kyo's b-day.. so stay tuned. plus I got a lot of new ideas I want to do.. And thanx for all the reviews!  
  
PPS. Haru fans don't hurt me *begs* but I just try to describe them as they are.. in fact Haru is one of my fave characters! And the fact that he is a bit *cough cough. can't say it.* well, the fact that he likes yuki is part of the original plot. so.. but *with her fist clenched in the air* its painful for me too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^_^)  
  
R&R  
  
....Until next time... 


	4. Heat Rises

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Hope u guys like this... this is gonna be a long road to the plot; if it turns out to have way too many chapters, I might combine some of them.  
  
Disclaimer: FB is not mine. why? Because 10,000 other people also wish they owned it.. making me one of those in the 10,000. I'm just a girl who likes to write fanfics and have people read them.. unfortunately I'm not getting any money for this. (if there are contests for FB fics, tell me.. especially if there is a cash prize.. I need some badly! ^_^) Peace  
  
Kyo and Haru were facing off in the living room as Shigure, Tohru and Yuki continued eating. Tohru was a bit uncomfortable about the fight, but Shigure and Yuki managed to convince her not to get in their way and that I'll be all over in a couple of seconds.  
  
Momiji was in the living room with Kyo and Haru, watching the fight from a safe distance.  
  
"You go Haru!" Momiji cheered. "Get Kyo for me! Make him sorry for giving me that noogie!"  
  
Kyo turned and scowled. "You know as well as I do that Haru has no chance of beating me, runt! So quit trying to get his hopes up! If you don't watch out, I'll get you too!"  
  
"A-a-a-h-h-h! I'm scared! Someone make Kyo stop threatening me!" Momiji wailed, dashing out of the room.  
  
Kyo smirked. That got rid of him quickly, he thought.  
  
He turned his attention back to Haru, who took off his leather jacket, and threw it onto the couch. With his fists up, Kyo snickered. "I'm ready when you are, you fat cow. Let's get this thing started! C'mon, I'll even give you the first punch!"  
  
"You want it?" Haru got his fists ready. "Well HERE IT IS!"  
  
"Kyo, there you are!" a voice screeched.  
  
Kyo stopped, his attention turned towards the door.  
  
BAM! Haru had managed to punch him in the jaw while he was distracted. That punch had barely managed to daze Kyo, but nonetheless, he was furious he had gotten hit.  
  
"Why you-" Kyo was enraged. "TAKE THIS YOU FAT COW!"  
  
Forgetting all about the person who had caused the distraction, Kyo threw a heavy punch at Haru, hitting him square in the face and on the cheek. Unlike his own punch, this punch managed to fling Haru across the room, crashing into a wooden door. (and breaking it! My beautiful house!-Shigure cries w/ tears down his cheeks ^_^)  
  
"How's that for size!?" Kyo shouted. "And as for you-" He turned towards his visitor at the door, a girl about his age who had black hair and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Noticing who it was, Kyo paled and started to back away. "K-k-k-Kagura! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"KYOOO!" Kagura dashed towards the one she loved and Kyo, who was frozen on the spot, had no time to run away from her so there was nothing preventing her from 'hugging' him. (more like choking him to death ^_^)  
  
"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME?" she thundered.  
  
Kyo, who was still in shock, snapped back to reality and yelled, "BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HAVE NO REASON WHATSOEVER TO CALL YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
With that, he untangled himself from Kagura's grip and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't." a voice crept up beside him. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!" With that, she grabbed Kyo by his arm and began to pound away at him furiously.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Kyo shouted. "GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
But Kyo was no match for Kagura. In an instant, he lost his consciousness due to all the pounding and smacking from Kagura. Realizing immediately what had happened to her beloved, Kagura instantly changed back from her Blind Rage mode to her Oh-My-Gosh-What-Happened-To-My-Beloved-Kyo mode.  
  
"KYO! What happened to you? Tell me who did this to you!" Kagura cried.  
  
"It was you; weren't you aware of that?" Haru had turned back again. "I feel a little dizzy. What happened?" He turned around and saw the broken door. "Oh, I must have been beaten by Kyo again." Haru sighed. "I really need to get better at fighting. perhaps I'll fight him next time, after training some more."  
  
He got up and went to the dining room, joining Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki. Tohru immediately got up and fetched him a bowl and some rice.  
  
"Thank you," He said politely to Tohru, and took his seat next to Yuki.  
  
"No problem!" Tohru replied cheerfully. "I hope Kyo-kun didn't hurt you too badly?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," Haru replied nonchalantly.  
  
"KYO! WHERE DID YOU DISAPPEAR OFF TO?" Kagura hollered.  
  
Tohru giggled. She was glad that Kyo had escaped Kagura's wrath, but felt a little sorry for Kagura. She tries so hard for Kyo-kun. She must love Kyo- kun a lot! Tohru thought. Ah, well it's too bad that he doesn't feel the same way about her as she does him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love, peace and grease  
  
ChibiSweetpea*~  
Another short chapter, I'm sorry.. but this just seemed to be a good ending place. Ch. 5 is coming up! Please continue to read and review!!! ^_^  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It probably only took me 10-15 minutes to type and edit. no writer's block this time! ^_^ I'm very proud of myself.. being a procrastinator and all.. L8r  
  
Please, PLEASE review! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter.. (thanks to those two ppl!) and I'm thinking that its not worth my time if only a little number of people read and review.. well later peeps 


	5. Surprises

Hey! I tried making this chapter longer.please review _ I already have 5 chapters up and barely 20 reviews! I don't know if that's normal, too little or too much but anyway. hope u enjoy this chapter! Thanx. And thank you To-orima Nokurai for all those helpful suggestions and reviews!!!! It's been keeping me writing!  
  
A/N: I don't own Fruits Basket.. or I wouldn't be dying of suspense from where the manga left off! ^_^ So continue reading. and REVIEW FOR CRIPE'S SAKE!  
Kyo sighed. He was lying on the roof, trying to avoid further incidents with Kagura.  
  
Why can't she just leave me alone? God, she's so annoying.  
  
Kyo sat up, frustrated about his problem with Kagura and clenched his fists tightly.  
  
Why do I have to be the one she likes? Why can't she 'love' that kuso nezumi or that fat cow? Argh!  
  
Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down, and laid himself back down. Kyo then closed his eyes, and slipped into a light, soothing sleep; thinking, Tomorrow is my birthday.  
Tohru glanced up at the roof, clearly worried about Kyo. I hope he's ok, she thought.  
  
Yuki, seeing the worried look on Tohru's face, guessed immediately that she was concerned about Kyo.  
  
Damn baka. Doesn't he know that he worries her so much? He's so selfish, thinking of only himself and not about Tohru.  
  
He gently placed a hand on Tohru's arm. She jumped at the sudden movement, and instantly came out of her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry too much about that baka, Honda-san." he gave her a reassuring smile. "He can take care of himself."  
  
"Right." Tohru nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut and relaxed. "Thank you Yuki!"  
  
"Of course. Anything for you, Honda-san." He replied.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" Momiji popped his head through the door. "C'mon! Kagura promised to teach me a new card game! Come with me Tohru!" he whined.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he took her arm and pulled her into the living room where Kagura was busily shuffling the deck. Tohru shot a smile to Yuki, who blushed a little, and beckoned him to join them.  
  
Yuki smiled slightly and walked into the living room.  
  
This is nice, he thought. It's good to have some moments without that baka neko around. At least now, without him around, Kagura's acting like a normal human being instead of a freakishly strong lovesick birdbrain. She can be pretty nice when she's not obsessing over Kyo. And Tohru.  
  
He gazed over at Tohru, who was listening to Kagura explain the rules to her. Tohru. somehow he couldn't get over her sweet nature, and the fact that she accepted anyone the way they were. How did such a wonderful person come to us?  
  
Tohru is defiantly something special.  
  
"Yuki! Do you understand the rules? Yuki?" Kagura waved her hand in front of his eyes, trying to get him out of his trance.  
  
"Um, actually I was thinking about something. Could you please explain them again?"  
  
"Alright." Kagura sighed. "Now what you do is."  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, after fully learning all the rules and playing a couple rounds, Kagura exclaimed, "Oh no! I can't believe I completely forgot! How stupid of me! Ahhh!!!!"  
  
"What now? Is this another trick because you got a lousy hand (of cards)?" Yuki replied sarcastically.  
  
"Wahhh!" Momiji cried. "I was just about to win too."  
  
She dropped the cards in her hands and her mouth hung open. "Stupid, stupid me! How could I forget something as important as that?"  
  
"What's the problem?" Tohru asked, surprised.  
  
"Wheeeeeeee!" Momiji shouted joyfully. "This is fun!" He began to throw the cards up in the air like it was confetti.  
  
"It's Kyo." Kagura's voice trailed off. "IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" she wailed.  
  
"How could I forget an important thing like that? And I didn't even give him a gift yet! I ONLY HAVE ONE DAY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GET HIM!!"  
  
She started pacing around the room frantically, with her hands clutching her face in agony.  
  
"It's Kyo's birthday tomorrow?" Tohru looked surprised.  
  
"Well of course, we have birthdays too, you know." Kagura replied snottily.  
  
"Kagura." Yuki gave her a deathly glare. Be nice, he mouthed.  
  
Kagura smiled weakly. "What I mean is, Tohru-" She cast a sideways glance towards Yuki, watching for his approval, before she continued. "-that yes, tomorrow is Kyo's birthday."  
  
She paused for a breath. "BUT I DIDN'T GET HIM ANYTHING YET!! AND YOU-" she continued. "-TOHRU YOU CAN'T GET HIM ANYTHING BETTER THAN WHAT I'M GOING TO GET HIM!" she yelled. "It just wouldn't be fair!" She said a little softer as another glare from Yuki silenced her a bit.  
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed. That baka. I forgot it's his birthday tomorrow. Damn, now Tohru will want to get him something.  
  
"Oh! Well." Tohru tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I haven't gotten him anything either! Why don't we go shopping tomorrow and have a small party for him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah! A p-a-a-r-r-r-t-t-t-y!!" Momiji shouted gleefully. "I love parties!!!" He began to march around the room shouting, "Party! Party! We're going to have a party! Yay!"  
  
He stopped in mid march suddenly and cried, "Tohru! We have to invite Kisa and Hiro ok? And Haru too!" he paused, thinking (and darn hard too! ^_^)  
  
"But I'm not sure about Hatori or Ayame though. What do you think?"  
  
Yuki sweatdropped. "NOT Ayame! Do NOT invite him or I will personally skin you Momiji!" He threatened with a intimidate glare.  
  
"E-E-E-E-h-h-h-h-h! Yuki's scaring me!" Momiji whined, hiding behind Kagura.  
  
Kagura laughed, "Of course not Ayame! Kyo wouldn't want him here either and we wouldn't want to do anything to upset Kyo! I mean after all it is HIS birthday party we're planning!!"  
  
Tohru smiled. Finally there is something I can do to repay Kyo-kun for his kindness towards me. I know he doesn't like to show it, but I'm beginning to discover his sensitive side, she thought happily.  
  
Shigure, who was reading the newspaper nearby, smiled secretly to himself as he noted Tohru's dreamy smile. Watch out Yuki! Kyo's taken the lead!  
Love, Peace and Grease  
ChibiSweetpea*~  
  
It's kinda funny how Shigure has many times the 'cliffhanger' sentence in my stories.  
That's it for now! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! I want REVIEWS! *looks over to the review button angrily* WHY DOESN'T ANYONE PUSH ME? It asks. Well do it a favor and click on it! Thank you *takes a deep bow* I'll be back!  
I decided that I don't care if not a lot of people read my fic(s) but I will continue to write them because writing them helps me cope with reality (as pathetic as that sounds, its true) like the idea of this fic came to me during a study hall at school. because I'm new at my school and unfortunately do not have many friends yet.. so sometimes when I see people with their friends, I think of mine back at my old school (even though I was only there for 5 months) and realize how good I had it then. especially since all my friends were guys! I mean its so much easier making guy friends than girl ones. and the worst part about leaving was that THEY WERE SO INCREDIBLY CUTE AND NICE AND THE LIST JUST GOES ON AND ON.. (kinda like the Sohma boys.) well I'm back to normal. well what I wanted to say was some of the stuff I write about are kinda real-life or ones that I can somehow relate to. heartbreak, dramatic love, forbidden love, rivalry, hidden feelings, you get the idea.  
And I'm such a romantic person too! I have probably every romantic situation possible stored in my head. that's why I want to see a happy ending for all the FB fics.. especially Kyo and Tohru! Torture Akito for once! ^_~  
Well sorry for taking up ur time.. but anyway I just had to get that out.. TOODLES!  
Oh yea, usually when I type up a section its two pages on Microsoft word. But this time its around 5. just so u know the difference! 


	6. Shopping

Here's chapter six.. hope ya all enjoy it! And I realize that I kinda over did Kagura's hyperness, but o well ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FB. think of a smart comment and pretend its here.. my brain is ultra tired right now ^_^'  
  
"Wahhhhh!" Kagura cried as she dashed yet again to another orange cat plush. "It's soooo cute! It reminds me of my beloved Kyo! I want to buy this!" She declared, holding it up into the sky, like it was a trophy.  
  
Tohru smiled awkwardly. She didn't know that shopping with Kagura would be so tiring.  
  
**********Flashback*****************  
  
That morning during breakfast, Kagura suggested that they hit a local street market to find Kyo the 'perfect' gift. Tohru, not knowing it would require so much energy to shop with Kagura, agreed enthusiastically. Shigure had chuckled slightly and advised her, "Watch out Tohru! Shopping with Kagura is... uh, how would you say it, tiring?"  
  
"What was that you just said?" Kagura threw a deathly glare towards Shigure, who immediately started whimpering like a puppy.  
  
"N-nothing, nothing at all!" was his meek reply.  
  
"Good. It better be 'nothing'." She glared at him again, causing Shigure to hide himself behind Yuki. "Yuki, hide me!"  
  
"She can still see you, you idiot." Yuki's monotone voice answered.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Heh heh heh. Right." He straightened himself and scratched the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "Ahem. Well, Tohru-kun. Shouldn't you be on your way now?"  
  
"Oh! Right!" Tohru jumped up from the table and looked at Kagura. "Are you ready to go, Kagura-chan?"  
  
"Uh huh, just let me finish this riceball first." Kagura said as she stuffed the last leek riceball into her mouth.  
"Hey! That was mine!" Shigure protested weakly. "Now I won't be able to taste Tohru-kun's cooking until lunch!"  
"Speaking of which, where is that baka?" Yuki asked, out of the blue.  
"Oh, you mean Kyo? He left this morning with Kazuma; they were heading to the dojo. Kyo might have forgotten himself that it was his birthday, since he usually doesn't celebrate it. But it seems that Kazuma remembered this occasion, and invited Kyo to the dojo for a couple hours to celebrate." Shigure informed them. "But don't worry, we'll make sure that he doesn't forget this birthday! After all, 17 is a magical age!" He smiled to himself, a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Who knows, he might even find a true love!"  
Kagura gave him yet another death glare, and if it was possible, this one was even more deadly. "What are you talking about?! I'M his true love!"  
Shigure cowered. "O-o-of course you are, Kagura. Whatever you say! Just please-" he sobbed. "-Don't hurt me! I want to live for as long as possible!"  
"Poor Kyo." Tohru murmured. We'll defiantly have to make this birthday extra special for him, she decided.  
"Yay!" Kagura shouted. "Let's go already!"  
*********End Flashback***************  
  
So there she was, spending the perfect Saturday afternoon with Kagura, shopping for Kyo. So far, there was nothing Tohru saw that looked like the perfect gift for Kyo. But, she thought, I have to admit, that orange plush DOES look a bit like Kyo-kun.  
"Kagura, have you found something for Kyo-kun yet?"  
"Hmmm, not quite..." the over excited girl responded energetically. "But I've found plenty of nice things to add to my own personal collection!"  
Tohru turned around and saw Kagura carrying a huge shopping bag full of dolls that looked exactly like each member of the Jyuunshi!  
"Wow! Those are so kawaii!" Tohru cried. "And you even found a little riceball!"  
"Yup! These will go perfectly on my bedroom window, and-" she added. "I'm going to put the boar and the cat together! See-" she shoved a heart shaped frame into Tohru's face. "I've even found this cute heart-shaped frame to put them in! The cat and the boar will be together forever!"  
She sighed happily as she looked over at her new goodies and began to leave the store.  
"Uh, excuse me ma'am." The clerk motioned for Kagura. "Those will cost you 8,000 yen. Please pay before I have to call the cops."  
Later, in a nearby café.  
  
"Wahhh!" Kagura cried. "THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING! I can't believe I totally forgot to pay that guy! I must have forgot what I was doing!"  
Tohru laughed. "It's alright Kagura. It wasn't a big problem, and now that it's over, we can forget about it and think about what we're getting for Kyo-kun!"  
  
"Right!" She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Tohru smiled at Kagura's determination, but thought in her head, what will I get for Kyo-kun?  
  
That's about it for this chapter!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!  
  
ChibiSweetpea~*  
How was that chapter? I know it's shorter than before.. I'm sorry it was kinda off topic and it really had nothing to do with anything. but I've been ultra busy lately and didn't really know what direction to go with for this story! Hopefully this was a bit funny. heh heh heh, that's what I was aiming for! Originally this was supposed to be a romance between Kyo and Tohru, but I realize I'm wasn't really heading in that direction so I figured it might as well have a little humor. please review and tell me what you think! L8er days! 


	7. A Hectic Day Drags On

A/N: Hey guys. OMG. I haven't updated this fic in FOREVER!!! Well naturally I've been super busy, homework n' all, but I can't blame it all on that. yes. it was procrastination that did me in, and so, after forgetting about this fic for about half the year, I was suddenly reminded of my fic when I was cleaning out my email box, and I saw all my reviews ^_^. I hope ppl will still read this even tho it's been a while. Hell, I've practically forgotten what's happened in the story, and I had to reread it. lets just hope I'll still have the craziness in these future chapters like before, and hopefully, you guys will still like it. most importantly, tho I'm not to enthused to do this, I don't want to end it really lamely or anything... but u readers can be the judge of that ^_^ anyway, like I said before, I've basically lost most of my hyper obsessiveness of fruits basket, but I still enjoy reading the new chapters, and of course I'll buy the manga when tokyopop releases it... ok. enough chatter, lets get on w/ the story! PS now that I've actually read the manga, I feel kinda like my story is mostly based on the anime, and its written very choppy... o well. anyway, on with the story!  
  
Last comment: I've noticed that several people have begun to do stories based on a character's birthday. that was another thing that made me quit. I HATE COPYCATS! I mean, before my fic, NO ONE had anything like this, but now. *sigh* I guess it can't really be helped, can it?  
  
Tohru sighed. Spending half the day with Kagura had defiantly worn her out. 'I guess being the pig of the jyuunishi has given her more strength than normal people,' she thought. 'And I still haven't gotten Kyo-kun anything yet.'  
  
"T-o-o-r-h-u.!" Shigure's voice sang out. "Can you come over here for a minute?"  
  
"Hai!" Tohru replied quickly. She got up from the floor and hurried over to Shigure.  
  
"Tohru! Ah, I'm glad you're here," he began. "I was trying to bake Kyo- kichi a cake and."  
  
"If you do manage to bake the cake, do you really expect him to eat it?" a quiet voice filtered into the kitchen, and Hatori Souma walked in. "Especially when you let him know that it was you who baked it. He might think it was poisoned or something."  
  
"Ah, Hari-kun! Why are you so cruel to me?" Shigure sobbed dramatically. "I only wanted to express to Kyo-kichi the joy of turning into a young man, the hardships he will endure. I wanted to describe to him the pleasure of his manhood, and the tingly feeling of the first time he realizes he's in love, and wants to make that woman-"  
  
"All this from a cake? Are you serious? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of stupid things from you," a young bratty voice penetrated into the air, and Kisa and Hiro walked in. Kisa immediately whispered "Hiro-kun! Don't be so mean to Shigure-ojisan (?)"  
  
"Ah. Did I forget to mention that I had brought along Hiro and Kisa with me?" Hatori said, looking around for a lighter. "Kisa had heard from Kagura that Tohru was trying to find Kyo a present, and so she said she wanted to come and help. Of course, Hiro decided he must come too."  
  
Hiro scowled, "I HAD to come, in case that pervert was going to do something suspicious to Kisa." He shot a glare towards Shigure and continued "Plus, I didn't want to leave Kisa alone with her-" he looked over at Tohru "in case some of her stupidness was to infect Kisa."  
  
"Eh..??" Tohru stammered when she saw Hiro pointing at her.  
  
"See, what'd I tell you?" He scoffed.  
  
"Hiro-kun! Don't be so mean to Tohru-niisan." Kisa pleaded.  
  
"Ah, Hiro-kun! There's no need for you to cover up your motives with these silly lies. We all know for a fact that it was your love for Kisa that made you come with her today!" He strolled over to where Kisa was standing and grasped her hands "Ah, Kisa-chan! You're so cute now, look at you! No wonder Hiro-kun's deeply in lov-"  
  
Before he had time to finish, Hiro had placed a very well aimed kick at Shigure, aiming in that area where it was certain to hurt.  
  
"Ouch." Shigure whimpered. "I need a doctor. Hari, help me!" He groaned, "And why don't I ever get to finish my sentences?!"  
  
Hatori made no reply, instead he continued on his search for a lighter.  
  
"GURE, my love! What's happened to you?" a flamboyant figure entered the room, his white/silver hair floating on its own behind him. "You're hurt?! Who did this to you? For I shall track him down, and make sure he pays for what he did to my beloved Shigure!"  
  
"Oh, Aya! You are a true lover!" Shigure was suddenly eased of all pain as he stood up and clasped hands together with the newcomer. "I knew that if I could find no other ally, I could always depend on you!"  
  
The mood suddenly became darker. "So Gure." Ayame said sweetly, almost heartbrokenly, "How come you haven't called me in so long? I was waiting for you ever-so-patiently in my bedroom of love."  
  
"You old men, stop acting so creepy! Old perverts like you shouldn't be flailing yourselves around like some weirdos! Kisa! Cover your eyes!" Hiro commanded as he clapped his hands over Kisa's eyes.  
  
Ayame paid no attention to Hiro, and had gotten hold of Shigure's chin. He tilted his face upwards and they were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ah-hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ayame laughed, being his usual self again. He turned towards Hiro. "Now, now Hiro-kun! Take notes, for soon you'll enter the age of manhood as well, and you need to treat Kisa-chan with the some respect, no matter what physical stage of the relationship you're in!"  
  
Hiro, who turned beat red, muttered "What a nutter." (Can you picture Hiro saying 'nutter'? lol)  
  
He flashed a big smile towards Tohru, and exclaimed "Ah, Tohru-chan! What do we have here? Are you perhaps baking something special for Kyo-kichi? Hmmmmm." He suddenly crouched down and stared at Tohru at eye-level. Suddenly, a sly smile crept onto his face. "Are you baking Kyo-kichi a cake.OF LOVE?!?! I knew it! Teenage hormones were sure to kick in, even in this house! Oh, it'll be a grand day indeed, for our little flower and Kyo- kichi will declare their love for each other, and then they'll get married, and have little Kyo-kichi's. " He cut off abruptly as another thought entered his head, "NO!! If that were to happen, what about my poor Yuki- kun? He won't have any lovin'!!!"  
  
Ayame gasped for a breath, teetering with excitement.  
  
"Calm down, Ayame." Hatori had found his lighter. "Tohru wasn't baking the cake, it was Shigure."  
  
"Shigure?" Ayame blinked, and turned to Shigure, "Gure. Is this true? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH KYO-KICHI?"  
  
"Eh, heh heh. of course not Aya." Shigure suddenly changed into his seductive mode. "No one could ever replace you, or your techniques."  
  
"Oh, hoho. you worried me there for a minute there Gure." He swept over to where Shigure was standing. "But I'll over look this, just this once."  
  
"Cut it out you two. you're setting a bad example of Hiro and Kisa." Hatori lighted his cigarette. "Anyway, I have to get back to the main house. Akito wants me there again." He paused, "Ayame, come with me. If you stay here, you'll just bother everyone. And Hiro," he turned and faced Hiro, "I'm allowing you and Kisa to remain here. But you're responsible for Kisa, so you better take care of her."  
  
"C-o-o-m-i-n-g Hari!" He sashayed towards the door, "Oh, and Gure, we'll continue this next time! *heart*"  
  
Tohru just stood here, the shock not gone from her face.  
  
"Tohru? Tohru-chan? Are you alright?" Shigure flapped his hands in front of her face furiously. "Oh well, I guess there's nothing we can do when she's in shock-mode. I guess I'll just have to buy the cake for Kyo now." he turned and faced Hiro and Kisa. "Hey you two! Do you want to go into the city with me and pick out a cake for Kyo-chan?"  
  
"What? That's so lam-" Hiro began.  
  
"Really?" Kisa squealed. "Can I pick one with strawberries on it? I know Tohru-oneechan likes strawberries!"  
  
"Sure, sure whatever you want," Shigure replied cheerfully. He noted once again how Kisa could alter Hiro's choices and moods so easily. 'No matter how big of a brat Hiro is, I guess there's someone who's bound to love him.'  
  
"Hey. Before we go, shouldn't we wake up this idiot here?" Hiro pointed over at Tohru, who was still in her trance.  
  
Kisa walked over to Tohru and tugged at her sleeve. "Oneechan, c'mon! Let's go pick out Kyo-oniichan's cake!"  
  
Kisa snatched Tohru's hand, and took Hiro's hand and led them to the door. "Come on, Shigure-ojisan! Let's go!"  
  
And with a smile, Shigure called out "Be right there!"  
  
How was that? I will try to wrap up this fic ASAP, but not making it really boring or anything. please review. I would like at least 5 or so reviews, and thanx loads for those who are still reading this fic!  
  
Another thing: I don't really know if I got the names right when each character is calling another character. I also don't know much Japanese, so the honorifics might be wrong. please tell me if it is! And should I continue.?  
  
Love all, ChibiSweetpea*~ 


End file.
